Money, Maids, and Memories
by HyperactivePianist
Summary: Gakupo's willing to bet 500,000 yen that Kaito can't score his next love interest. But who can resist Kaito's charms? There's only two setbacks. One, he's got a bit of a maid complex. Two, his target is eight years younger than him. M for language, sexual content, and mature themes.
1. Prologue

Kaito always knew he was a pedophile.

There was no denying it, no shaking it off, no lying, and _certainly _no cuffing of wrists, he hoped, as he just couldn't help it. He could perfectly score any fine or above-average woman if he had tried hard enough, with a flip of his hair or a half-smile, it could charm a lady like a snake. But, it wasn't like that. There was something about a fair face, a young one, with wide, sparkly orbs that twinkled when they interlocked with his, and a smile that danced on their lips when they greeted him. Milky, smooth skin, ripe, like an unpicked fruit, just waiting to be touched.

Which is why he picked up Rin.

Rin was beautiful. She was elegant. Gorgeous, in his eyes. At only fourteen, it had only been an eight year difference. He had found her on the street, raggedy clothes but eyes that widened when she saw him, certainly not because of his Sapphire hair, but possibly because it may have been fate. He swore he could have been hallucinating, but he had recalled seeing her stained white bow perk upwards the slightest bit. Naturally, he took her hand, and let her live with him as a maid, a servant, with the flouncy black-and-white dresses and all.

But, there was always complications.

Rin loved him. Kaito, his conscience and morals embedded into his mind, screamed that this was wrong, all wrong, and if he was caught with such girl, consequences would be brutal. But, screw that, he thought. However, such attitude cannot be kept for long. Soon, his guilt swallowed him alive, and the fact that Rin truly began to fall for him, it sickened him. It made his stomach churn to the beat of his heart, it made him want to froth, steam, rage, and just do away with himself. Nights and nights again, he would rip off her dress, biting her virgin skin and scarring her with scorching, violent kisses. Each thrust of his hip was another blow to her purity, her innocence, and he could feel that, as her fragile, pale body would tremble and quiver, and moans of anguish softly slipped from her lips every so often. The love slowly diminished, as she clung onto him, but slowly, fear and hate enveloped her being, and she could no longer bear to look him in the eye, and she would softly cry herself to sleep.

Soon, soon, however, she could no longer bear it.

Kaito, arriving home from work today, panicked when his maid was not there to greet him. Rushing to his room, not a single trace of her was left. In the bathtub, he had found her, pale body twisted and bare, lips blue, water filled halfway, a murky light pink. He had called the cops, and the story appeared on the news, a tiny section, the snippet tucked away in the safe depths of his room, and at that night, no matter how much the police officers pleaded, Kaito refused to leave her side by the bathtub. He swore to drink the bathwater, if he had to, and they left him there, until he fell asleep.

Even until today, he had wished that when he awoken, it was all one terrible nightmare, and that she was behind him, offering him a towel, patting his back, softly scolding him he could catch a cold sleeping like that. But all that was left behind him was that lingering sensation of the remains of her that ghosted on every fiber of his skin.

It remained that way for four years.

Until Elena came along.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, guys. Guess who's revived from the dead with yet another fanfic (and hasn't even bothered to update her previous ones)? This gal. Much apologies for my constant on-and-off updates.

I've mentioned before on All That I'm Living For that I wanted to post a KaitoxLen. But I was partially afraid to do it because most people I've told about this have kind of looked at me like I was crazy.

But here it is! Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think so far!

But for now, bye-nii!


	2. Black Coffee at Barney's House

When Kaito first saw Elena, he swore that he was living in a dream.

Not those sappy, romantic fluffy ones. Those weird dreams that you have no clue as of what's going on, and every five seconds, you're just like, "the _fuck_ just happened?"

The wind swept at his long sapphire bangs as he tightened the scarf he always wore, a black one, with his first initial stitched on it in elaborate, curly writing. The faint scent of citrus lingered on it as Rin made it for him, and his fingers tightened around the soft fabric, as her voice lingered in his mind. He shook his head. What life's biggest mystery for him right now was how Pocahontas can have the wind flying in her hair and look like a supermodel while he looks like a fucking blue birth-defected Afghan Hound dog hybrid. It _wasn't_ pretty.

"Where the _hell_ did Gaku want to meet me?" he muttered under his breath, watching his moist breath puff in the chilly wind as he frantically flipped back his hair in attempt to see. "The fucking bastard gets it for making me freeze my ass off," he shook his head, looking down at his pacing feet. He couldn't recall the exact directions he instructed him. After all, it was just a bunch of slurred mumbles of "take a right on the streetlight, then look for the mailbox by the purple house, then take a left, go straight, you can't miss it…". But frankly, he couldn't find a fucking _purple_ house, because the only living creature that'd inhabit a purple house is Barney.

When he looked up, he found himself in front of a café, a tiny one, entitled, "Café `Honey", that looked fairly decent. 'To hell with it. I'll just hope that he's in here.' He thought to himself, as he headed in, a blast of warm air causing him to shiver.

"Welcome to Café Honey! Please feel free to seat yourself; a waiter will be coming to take your order." A tiny girl squealed, in a frilly pink Lolita dress, silky white knee-highs, decorated with bows, as her Pink drills swayed back and forth, and she trotted away. Kaito averted his eyes. _No Kaito. No Kaito. You do _not_ want to tap that._ He repeated this to himself like a prayer, as he found a booth by the window, picking up a menu, his eyes scanning through it quickly. Considering his lack of appetite and time, a black coffee sounded just fine at the moment. Slumping back against the leather seat, he sighed softly.

"Sir, are you ready to take your order?" a voice that sent chills down his spine called out. Too familiar. All too familiar. His fingers drummed against the plastic menu for a moment, as he attempted to clear the nonexistent object lodged down his throat.

"Um, I think I'll have-" he began, as he looked up to see the person serving him and his heart nearly stopped. The hair on the back of his neck stood on its end, as frost began to grow on his skin.

It _couldn't_ be.

"Rin?" he choked out, under his breath, as his eyes were glued to the girl who he just _knew_ was her.

"Pardon, sir?" she forced a smile, her milky skin just like Rin's, not a single blemish in sight, a flouncy black-and-white maid outfit that seemed to float around her, silky, chopped hair that swept to her collarbones, flaxen hair that shone under the artificial light, and her eyes. Her eyes struck him the most, harder than any spear ever could. The sparkly blue eyes seemed irritated, lifeless now, but he knew, he knew they'd match hers in a heartbeat, if she just smiled, even for half a second. Suddenly, he yearned to see this, to _remember_ it, to feel the warm pleasantness of her atmosphere. He could just feel it inside him. The way she…

"_Sir, _are you ready to order?" she shifted on her feet impatiently, resting one hand on her hip, forcing a smile. He stared at that hand for a moment, it's delicate fragileness, the way it could possibly slip in between his, filling the spaces perfectly, and it's perfect nimbleness, and what her hand could possibly _do_ to him, God knows what…

_ No,_ Kaito. _No._

He shook his head quickly.

"Yes, yes, I'd like to have a hot…" Yes, hot, something very, _very hot. _Something he's been needing so long, that he's been wanting, waiting for, forever. She lifted an eyebrow.

"A hot…?"

"Coffee! Hot coffee! Yes, a hot, steaming, black, coffee!" He blurted out, fidgeting with his hands.

"O…kay." She said, holding one syllable longer than the other, scribbling something down on a notepad. Almost instantaneously had she forced a smile again, and he was shook with the cold chill of déjà vu and she cocked her head.

"Anything else, sir?" she exclaimed in a saccharine, falsetto voice, but her eyes told otherwise.

"Nothing else," he said, and she tucked her notepad away.

"I'll be back for your coffee, sir." she said, and his heart throbbed in his ribcage. Back? How should he know? What if someone else brings it to him? What if she never comes back, unnotified, and she slips from his fingers once again, like Rin did? His heart beat pounded harder, and it had deafened him from his surroundings, and all he could see was in slow-motion, her spinning on her heel, her hair flipping backwards, the long dress flowing as she moved. Suddenly, his hand reached out to grab her slender wrist, as he felt her pulse suddenly race, matching up with his. Suddenly, the feeling was overpowering, he couldn't take it anymore. This waiting, the endless waiting, for five gruesome years, he simply wanted to take her into his arms, despite how disgusting it was to society, it was an impulse, but just as he was about to, she whipped around.

"Wait!" he breathed out.

"_What,_ sir?!" she snapped, as he recoiled. The supreme sting of the casual, bitter word, that may have simply been brushed away lingered for moments, and he swallowed hard.

"C-Could you…" 'C'mon, Kaito, _say it!_' he urged himself, as his eyes went wide and his mind went blank. "Could you…maybe…add some sugars to that?" She sighed.

"How many?" She asked, glancing away for a moment.

"Four," he said, instantaneously. That's always how many sugars Rin would always put in his coffee. She turned her head again, but he tugged once more.

"_Yes?_" she said, finally.

"And two creams?" he added.

"Two creams. Okay." she nodded, as he wriggled out of her grasp, and his heart sunk a little, and she quickly paced away.

"Great job, Kaito. Fucking everything up again," he muttered to himself, slumping back into his chair as he drummed his fingers against the wooden table angrily.

"Alright, sir, here's your black coffee! When you're ready, I'll bring you the bill." The waitress slid the mug onto the table, as Kaito gazed up at her, his eyes plastered on her face, wanting to memorize it, before it would leave again. No, he didn't want to forget this. He had to make some type of move. An initiative. An idea popped into his head. 'Why don't I try to take her notepad and make it look like it fell? Or ask for more sugars? Or compliment her on her hair?' Ideas swirled into his mind, until his arm jerked on the table, and the steaming hot coffee tipped over, spilling onto the table and her dress as she recoiled, stepping back.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she hissed under her breath, sending him an icy, contempt glare as he bit down on his lip in embarrassment. 'Real smooth, Kaito. Real smooth.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began.

"Sorry my ass. You've been checking me out for the past ten minutes, and just when I thought you couldn't get any more perverted-" she growled.

"Hey, hey…" he glanced at her nametag, the one thing he hadn't noticed, and in neat handwriting, printed, 'Elena'. "Hey, Elena, lower your voice. I'm not a pervert. You're just really…pretty." he choked out. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's the first time I heard that." she said. His eyes widened.

"Really?" She snorted.

"No. I only get that from forty-year-old perverts like you," she sticks her tongue out at him. Kaito, who would normally be offended by this, flipped back his hair, trying to avoid the fact that he was undeniably turned on by that insult.

"For your information, I'm only twenty-two. I'm a fresh college graduate." He sniffed proudly. She lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't say? I'm a freshmen at a community college. Don't know exactly what I want to do yet, but I'm aiming high." It was Kaito's turn to lift his eyebrow.

"How old are you? Eighteen?" he asked. She nodded. "You look like you're, like, _twelve_," he laughed.

"Says the man who looks forty million years old," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't add thirty-nine million, nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred sixty years to my previous age!" he shot back, crossing his arms. She smirked.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." she said, rolling her eyes. "So, anyways, would you like a refund for your coffee, sir?" she asked, using the same falsetto voice she had used almost twenty minutes ago. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Actually, I was wondering-"

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Kaito felt through the pockets of his pants, taking out his cellphone, and flipping it open.

"Hello…?"

"Oh, hey asshole. Thanks for the coffee, I really liked it. The taste of frostbite on my testicles really is delectable. We should totally do that again sometime." a voice drawled from the static as his eyes widened, recognizing the low voice. There was suddenly a knocking on the glass, and Kaito looked up to see Gakupo, smiling at him for a moment, then pretending to flip his cellphone, but flipped him off. Kaito winced as Gakupo lifted his coat sleeve for a moment, tapping his bare wrist, then raising an eyebrow at him. Kaito sighed.

"Hey, sorry, I have to get going. Here," a two-hundred yen coins jingled onto the table. "Keep the change," he said, bowing his head, then running out of the café.

"Oh, hey, Kaito! You could've warned me that you going to take a pit stop at a café five blocks away for _half an hour_," Gakupo rolled his crystal blue eyes as they paced down the street.

"Well, I'm sorry if you suck at giving directions," he shot back, elbowing him. Gakupo simply glared at him.

"Well, you could have at least been the slightest more considerate, you know, while you were checking out that _girl_ over there. Is she even legal?" he snorted, moving his hands close to his lips as he blew hard into them, rubbing his palms quickly to produce heat, then shoving them into his jacket pockets.

"Barely. She's eighteen." Gakupo let out a long whistle.

"You're cutting it close, man. Are you sure you really want to go for her?" He sent a questioning glance toward the bluenette, who returned it steadily.

"Well, did you _look_ at her? Doesn't she look just like…"

"Rin? I know, man, she does…but that doesn't mean she's going to act just like her…she probably doesn't even go for those types." he explained.

"Then what kind of guys would she go for?" He asked.

"I dunno, frat boys? Guys with lots of cash? A minimum penis size of eight inches?"

"Gaku, she's not a _slut_," he said. The purple-haired man shrugged.

"How should you know? If a girl that young is actually _talking_ to you, then she obviously _wants_ something from you," he snickers.

"It's only a four-year difference, Gakupo." He reasoned.

"Oh, getting technical with me, now," he laughed. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you five hundred thousand yen if you can score her." the bluenette's eyes popped out of his skull.

"Are you serious?" He didn't want to bet on Elena, but Gakupo doesn't bet on something unless it was truly impossible. Something inside of his gut wanted to prove him wrong.

"Deal." he said, sticking out his hand as the two men shook on it, then immediately stuck their hands back into their pockets to prevent them from getting frostbite.

Little did Kaito know what hellish catastrophe he was willing diving headfirst into.

* * *

A/N: I think proof-reading this the first time around was very difficult because I found myself laughing at how I depict Gakupo (he's a charmer, that guy).

Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review on what you think so far!

But for now, bye-nii!


End file.
